An ABC of Ghost Hunt
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: The title says it all! It's an ABC of random ghost hunt moments I made up. Some have a Naru x Mai undertone and some are just funny. They are all centered around Mai and Naru though. Rated T just for safety!


**On the eleventh day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! An ABC of Ghost Hunt**

**Hey guys so this is an ABC one-shot and that's kinda all I have to say! So enjoy and please review what you think. This took all day to finish.**

* * *

**A…Alien**

He never thought Mai would ask him such a stupid question but it _was_ Mai.

"Hey Naru, do aliens exist?" Mai said while setting his tea on the desk.

Naru looked up at Mai and gave her the shortest answer possible "Of course not, do not be stupid Mai," Naru then turned back to his reading.

"Well ghosts exist so I just thought that maybe aliens might as well," Mai said while still holding the tea tray.

"If aliens were real we would have some kind of proof by now," Naru said to Mai as he waved to dismiss her.

Mai turned her head down in disappointment and missed the strange looking silver ship flying past the office windows.

**B…Bugs**

** "**Ahhh!" He heard the screaming and clattering before the girl came slamming into him nearly knocking his office chair backwards.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked as said girl clung to him.

"There's a bug on my desk!" Mai screeched looking at Naru with tears in her eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you can fight evil ghosts an yet you can't handle a simple bug," Naru said looking at Mai with a look if disbelief.

"But bugs are scary!" Mai said looking at him with a cute scared face.

In the end he could do nothing but calm her down and get rid of the bug from her desk, because nothing could fight against Mai's adorable scared face…not even Naru or bugs.

**C…Cops**

When he got the call from the cops all the things that could have happened to her flashed through his mind. When they finally told him that she needed someone to pick her up from the station because she had been arrested for punching a man on the train who was harassing girls.

Suddenly he went from worried to proud that she stood up for herself and others.

He grabbed his coat and keys and went to pick her up, it's what a good boyfriend would do.

**D…Donuts**

Mai had brought donuts to the office but he had refused to try one. In his opinion they were a waste of time, sweets and such were all a waste of time in his opinion. The rest of the gang all loved the donuts and had one each leaving six still in the box.

It was just after everyone came back from lunch that Mai thought to finish the donuts together she looked in the small kitchen area for the box but found them missing.

She went to ask Naru but once she entered his office she found the answer. Next to a sleeping Naru, who must have stayed up all night doing work again, was an empty donut box.

**E…Evil**

Masako was evil. Everyone knew that even Naru had seen the evil looks Masako had given Mai. The only reason Naru kept Masako around was because all of her evil scheme failed and often ended with him closer to Mai so he really didn't care.

On one fateful day Masako decided to trip Mai down the stairs…not realising that this would lead to Naru looking after Mai for weeks and always caring for her in case she should get dizzy.

Mai and Naru decided that Masako can continue being evil so long as the result was always them closer.

**F…Fish**

Mai brought all the necessary equipment one piece at a time over the course of many days hoping Naru wouldn't notice.

Naru did notice but was slightly curious as to what Mai was up to so he decided to just observe.

Finally she had everything ready and he could see what she was doing. She had set up a fish tank. She brought in a ghost koi fish and claimed he was the new mascot for SPR.

In the end the fish stayed but only because it seemed to splash Yasu every time he went near Mai's desk and Naru like that.

**G…Goat**

Naru looked at the mess in front of him and could only think one question: how did Mai get a goat in the office? It was true a goat was currently munching on the report he was supposed to be finishing.

The answer to the question was simple Mai had brought the goat through the door the why to that was because Naru had given her permission to bring the pet she was pet sitting for a friend to the office. Of course Naru had been expecting a cat or dog…not a goat.

In the end he left the room and decided to hide in his office for the day.

**H…Hunchback**

Mai was having great fun. Lin had hurt his back in the last case (her fault partly) and now was walking around the office like a hunchback. She was enjoying making hunchback jokes and the fact that Lin said nothing back made it all the more funnier to her.

She heard a loud splash from the kitchen and ran in to find Naru with a dropped cup of steaming tea on the floor and a severely burnt hand. She immediately forgot Lin, much to his pleasure, and started panicking over Naru's hand and laughing about how clumsy it was of him.

Of course Naru is never clumsy he just acts out when his assistant doesn't give him enough attention.

**I…Invisible**

She had found that she was invisible and of course used such an event to pull many pranks. One of her favourites of those pranks was to make Naru's tea float away from his by picking it up and waking away. Of course when she tripped and the tea fell all over Naru she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Meanwhile Naru had to wonder what Mai was dreaming about to make her laugh in her sleep.

**J…Jungle Cat**

The first time Naru compared her to a jungle cat she wanted to throttle him but the second time it happened she showed him how much a jungle cat she was.

She pounced on him and nearly scratched that pretty face of his. Of course he made a comment that made Mai realise she was currently straddling him while pinning him to the floor and suddenly she was blushing bright red and running out of his office.

**K…Kill Mai**

Masako actually wanted to kill Mai when she saw Naru kissing her in the kitchen of their client.

Mai and Naru saw Masako coming from their place in the kitchen and Mai was very happy to let Naru kiss her so Masako would finally let go of Naru. Naru was planning to ask Mai out after the case was over but as things went he was fine with mixing this bit of work with fun.

**L…Levitate**

Naru had made her very mad by not saying thank you for the thousandth time and this time something new happened...she made his tea cup levitate and nearly hit Naru in his perfect face.

Naru was fairly panicked, Mai on the other hand was having fun making the files fly into their correct places and making Naru's tea without even possibly moving from her desk.

Mai's PK continued to grow from that day onwards and Naru continued to dodge random items every time he made her mad.

**M…Masochist**

She had to be a masochist to put up with him. Naru had decided his girlfriend had to be a masochist because no other girl would put up with his attitude for even 2 minutes never mind 2 years.

He taunted her by insulting her intelligence all the time but she still loved him. What he didn't do enough was tell her how she is adorable and wonderful and how her smiles lit up the room, this was because she looked so cute when angry that he had to torment her.

**N…Nearly there?**

If Mai asked him if they were nearly there one more time he would actually throw herself out of the window of the moving van.

He finally had enough and just said yes of course when she asked really he said no and enjoyed watching her pout about how he is such a liar for the rest of the journey, it wasn't that long though they were actually nearly there.

**O…OMG= Oh Mai's Ghost**

When Masako told the group that a ghost was following Mai they were all panicked until Mai just laughed. "Him? That's my old dog lucky! He still follows me even though he died when I was little, I have known about him for years,"

The group couldn't help but stare at Mai until she explained that when she was little she was always seeing ghosts, she talked to them like normal people, she still had the ability it had just faded slightly as she grew up though it started to wake up as she worked for SPR.

Needless to say Naru kept Mai back for more testing that day.

**P…Pineapples**

If Naru had to pick one fruit that he had always hated it would be pineapples. He couldn't stand the taste of them and the smell made him sick.

When Mai came to work one day smelling of pineapples and coconuts the smell suddenly didn't make him want to gag anymore. His scientific brain said that the smell he hated combined well with the smell of coconuts which he loved and made the previously hated smell tolerable. Of course his heart was saying that Mai made anything smell nice and that he should just kiss her.

He was glad he listened to his heart for once.

**Q…Quack**

On their first date to the park Naru had come across a abandoned duckling with Mai. She was worried that it might be hurt so to put her mind to rest he checked the small creature over. He told her it was fine and they began to walk away only to hear a small quack and see the little bird following Naru like a parent.

Although Naru wouldn't admit it he enjoyed that Mai said it was so cute that the duckling followed him and he only agreed to look after the duckling so that Mai would come around his house to see it.

**R…Row Row Row your…..Splash!**

Their first date had been interrupted by the duckling that had since made a home in Naru's back garden near the pond, but this second date would be great.

Naru had hired a row boat to go out on the large lake with Mai. It was all going perfect until Mai's hat fell in the water and she just _had_ to lean over to try and get it. Next thing you know both of them are in the water and Mai is splashing Naru in the face.

The couple swam around in the water trying to get each other with splashes and Naru decided maybe this date wasn't too much of a fail.

**S…Sloth**

Naru had once told Masako she reminded him of a starfish, when she asked if it was because she was a brilliant star he told her that it was not it was because she clung to him like a starfish clung to a rock in the sea. Masako ran off crying and gave up on gaining his love after that.

Naru told Mai that she resembled a sloth with her slow movement and her constant sleeping, he expected her to cry an run out of the office instead she laughed and said Naru could be like a parrot that stared at itself in a tiny mirror all day…or a cat that was always grooming itself.

Naru noted that these tiny differences in reactions were what he loved about Mai.

**T…Titanium**

When Naru entered the office to find Mai singing the song Titanium he listened to her beautiful voice and thought of all she had been through in cases. She had been injured many times and her life had been in danger on more than one occasion.

Not just in the physical sense either, Masako was always trying to bring Mai down by telling her she was useless to the team, even though it was normally Mai's dreams that gave the team the information they needed to finish the case. It was as Mai was singing the chorus that Naru truly appreciated how strong Mai was, she stood alone through everything especially as an orphan with no parents to stand on her side.

She really was titanium and Naru was like a magnet drawn to her strength.

**U…Uh Oh**

She had just spilled tea all over him. His hair and shirt was drenched in the tea and all she could say was uh oh. If she tried to blame the person who tripped her on purpose, cough Masako cough, it would only make her sound like a child.

She followed Naru into his office expecting a punishment of some kind, the last thing she saw before the door was closed was Masako's smug face.

She had expected a punishment so why was she being given the treat of watching Naru change into a spare shirt he kept at the office. Mai couldn't pull her face away from the view and before she knew it Naru had finished doing up the buttons and was telling Mai that she would be making him more tea and cleaning the mess and washing his shirt for him.

Somehow the punishment didn't outweigh the reward.

**V…Vanilla**

Mai always had a secret ingredient that she added to Naru's tea and she thought that must be the reason why Naru loved her tea so much.

Naru could never quite tell what made the tea so amazing until one day his mother came to visit and gave him some vanilla cake. She told him it was the only cake he would eat as a child and that he refused to even touch the chocolate cake that Gene gave him once.

When he asked Mai about the vanilla in the tea she admitted that she added vanilla essence to the tea because it was what her mother always did for her when she was younger because she would only ever drink vanilla tea.

Naru took this similarity in their preferences as a sign that they were a match made in heaven.

**W…Watermelon**

Mai brought a watermelon to the office during the summer. It was only an odd occurrence because she had been given that day off but still returned to the office. She wouldn't answer anyone when they asked why she was there all she did was cut up the crisp watermelon and share it out with everyone.

She even delivered some to Naru and Lin. When Naru asked why she was in the office she said she thought he might be hot so brought some cold watermelon to share with everyone to help them cool down.

Although she didn't say it Naru could see that she didn't want to spend her day off on her own eating a watermelon so she brought it to the office where she could share it with everyone and have company. Although it was endearing that she would come to the office on her day off he decided that she should enjoy her day off in the sun…so he wrapped their share of watermelon to go and dragged her off for a day in the park together.

**X- X-ray**

She had to have an x-ray. She might have a broken arm…well Naru was smart enough to know she had a broken arm but he allowed them to x-ray it anyway just in case anything else happened to be off with her arm.

In the end it was just broken but Naru still felt slightly guilty, it was his fault. He should have known that the ghost would go after Mai and not Masako and he should have been there to save her from the damn ghost.

Mai saw how distracted Naru was and gave him a hug telling him it was her fault for going off on her own and that he shouldn't worry.

As she skipped off he had to wonder when Mai had got so good at reading him.

**Y-Yoyo**

Mai had a new pastime of playing with a yoyo. She had learnt to do all sorts of tricks with it and all of the group had complimented her for learning so fast.

Only Naru said that a monkey could learn something as simple as that. This fuelled Mai into making Naru give the yoyo a try and when he failed to even make it return after unfurling it she laughed and called him simpler than a monkey for the rest of the day.

Naru got his revenge later by tying her to her office chair with the yoyo.

**Z…Zero**

It was the number of times he didn't want to be next to her.

It was the number of times he wanted her to stop smiling.

It was the number of times he never wanted to hear her laugh.

It was the number of times he didn't care about her.

It was the number of times he didn't dream of her.

It was the number of time he wished she didn't love him.

It was the number of times he had hated her.

It was zero.

* * *

**That's it tomorrow will be my final one-shot and possibly my final upload of the year so that I can take some time off to revise for my January exams. So bye guys. Oh and if you can't tell T was inspired by David Guetta's Titanium. Please review tell me what you thought, like parts yo loved parts you hated anything. So yeah Bye guys!**


End file.
